The Comforter
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: When he started, it was hard for anyone to see past his stoic professionalism. But one by one, there was one man they had all come to rely on and were honoured to be considered his friend. He quietly learnt to understand them all and knew how to provide the comfort they needed


The Comforter

**When he started, it was hard for anyone to see past his stoic professionalism. But one by one, there was one man they had all come to rely on and were **

**honoured to be considered his friend. He quietly learnt to understand them all and knew how to provide the comfort they needed**

He remembers what it was like to feel like an outsider, to not fit in. But they had all been through a lot since then.

They had fought dinosaurs and enemies and watched people die – some that they loved. There had been many changes and through it all bonds had been

made. They were a team, not the original one admittedly, but a team none the less. More than colleagues or even friends, feelings of mutual protection that

could only be felt in war torn front lines.

So as they stood there, in front of Prospero, watching it explode, it was only right that they could turn to each other, knowing they had lost yet another friend.

As the others stood motionless in shock Emily began to cry. Everyone knew how her and Matt felt about each other and it was the former emotionally detached

soldier that offered a shoulder to cry on. Becker pulled her close, pressing his face into her hair as if trying to block out the horrors of the day. Fighting to

contain his own tears at the loss of a friend, and another death on his watch.

The last one of the team had been Sarah. He had held her hand when she was scared and kept her company when Conner, Abby and Danny were lost. Becker

blamed himself for Sarah and Danny not seeing each other again like Danny had promised. They had a spark there, hidden beneath the frivolous flirting. Becker

had heard rumours about himself and Sarah but knew their relationship would always be platonic. They had bonded during their first days when they were left

in the ARC, two new recruits together. The last thing he did for Sarah was carry her body back from the future. That was the moment that the battle worn

soldier finally crumbled after loosing so many. It had taken Lester's confidence in him to bring Becker back and Jess's enthusiasm to keep him there. They had

been his comfort so he knew how badly it was needed.

His first day had been crazy. Before he had even had a chance to meet everyone, sirens sounded and red lights flashed and he was being dragged along to

see what this was all about for himself. Lester had described his new colleagues as amateurs, but from what he saw of them on that day, they had been cool

under pressure, caring and very good at what they do. Lester had got that bit right. The boss noticed more than people gave him credit for. These scientists

were wacky and unpredictable at times but then again, this job was far from normal, even by his own standards.

Professor Nick Cutter seemed hostile but he was led to expect that. Commanding officers weren't there to be liked anyway. They were there to give orders that

were followed in order to get the job done. But watching him with the more junior members showed him in a different light. He cared and he listened and he

trusted them, but he wasn't afraid to discipline them if needed. More like a parent. The soldier forget how many times he heard Cutter say "Connor, you're an

arse!" and it still made him smile. Given time he would have hoped to get to know him better. There was not enough time. Cutter died when Becker was

supposed to be protecting him. So began the turmoil inside Becker's head each time he had to act professionally but really wanting to rush in and save his

friends.

Connor and Abby annoyed him no end, especially in the beginning. They were young, in attitude if not so much in years, but they were also loyal and defiant

and second to none when they put their true talents to work. They had quickly grown on Becker and naturally went to him when things went wrong and they

couldn't turn to each other. He was always able to give a hug, a high five or a pat on the shoulder. When Conner had been dragged underground by a

creature, it had been Becker's words and arms that Abby had sunk into. The three of them would often argue and tease amongst each other but their fierce

friendship always came out when facing the outside world. Sometimes a nod of the head would be all that was needed to let them know he was there and was

watching their back no matter what.

Danny brought out Becker's frivolous side. He reminded him of the days when he could work hard and play hard, days before best friends were blown up by

roadside bombs or shot by snipers. They had an innate understanding of the way each other thought and Becker could sense that Danny needed to let rip to

keep the demons at bay. Besides, Danny brought some fun into the ARC and there were times when they all needed that. So Becker found ways to encourage

the games without letting them get out of hand. Danny could rely on Becker to understand his thoughts without even having to say anything, a thousand

words conveyed with just one look.

Matt wasn't anywhere as easy to read, much to Becker's annoyance. He was reserved and secretive, making Becker suspicious of his actions and dedication.

But in spite of their reservations about each other they formed a tentative camaraderie. Matt knew that whilst Becker often questioned his motives, when in

the field he could rely on Becker's unfailing support. Becker was always professional and even in the most difficult of circumstances he would follow his orders.

Matt admired Becker's loyalty to his lost friends and at times felt almost jealous of the close relationship they shared. Relationships that he himself had never

had the chance to form. But as one by one Matt let them into his heart, there was one man who he could rely on to be honest with him and yet back him up.

No matter what happened Becker could be relied upon, not just as the professional soldier but to give emotional support where needed. It was times of real

drama that the softer side would show. Sometimes with words - "You did a good job, Jenny" even though at the time he would have done things differently,

"Abby, you can do this" In spite of the fact that she had nearly shot him to protect that damned 'dragon'. Sometimes with actions – a guiding hand placed

gently on the back or a supportive touch on the shoulder. Although they didn't follow orders and didn't think of things the way he did, he had intense

admiration for them all and the way they weren't afraid to stand up for what they believed in. And of course he never missed an opportunity to tell Jess how

brilliant she was and how everything would be OK. A whispered word in her ear brought a blush and kept her smiling all day. He had allowed Jess to get under

his skin, but not in the same way as the others. He knew it, the team knew it, the whole of the ARC knew it. But he hadn't worked out what to do about it. Until

he did, he would continue to be her protector and comforter. Just like he did for everyone else, right?


End file.
